My sweet little vampire
by hilarysplittitaniahiwatari
Summary: Recuerdos hermosos, dolorosos para un corazón, un delicioso amor para un trago amargo una separación...Te he encontrado amor mio, no te volveré a dejar ir, no como esa ves que te alejaron de mi, nuestro destino esta de nuestro lado y te protegeré, tú me aceptaste cual y soy, no te preocupes tal vez no me recuerdas pero eso volverá pronto...regresaras a mi lado Hilary.
1. Hermoso sueño y horrible pesadilla

**hola chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia como verán me inspire mucho al escuchar la canción de Lana Del Rey -Once Upon A Dream je je je y de ahí poof salio mi historia espero que les guste y bueno ya que es de vampiros je je je me gusta mucho.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados, si fueran míos awwww ..pero ya ven solo soñar je je je.**

**Empezamos...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

"**HERMOSO SUEÑO Y HORRIBLE PESADILLA****"**

Estaba en un lugar, al parecer era un castillo, estaba en una parte de ella, era un cuarto de espejos que en los contornos estaban cubiertos de oro, el techo era también completamente de espejos que arriba colgaban 3 candelabros de oro fino, era muy hermoso ¿pero qué es lo que traigo puesto? ¡Oh!, llevo un vestido completamente rojo que llevaba una crinolina consigo parecía como esas chicas de quince años, pero era diferente tenía una caídas de tela muy bonitas, el corsé tenía incrustado una piedras o más bien rubíes en forma de pétalos que se unían para formar flores en la parte del busto y claro también me hacía resaltarlo también, en la parte de atrás llevaba un moño no era muy grande pero lucia muy bien era del mismo color, pero me sentía un poco alta, al parecer traigo unas zapatillas de tirantes que se amarraban hasta las pantorrillas eran negras con tacón de aguja son un poco altas pero no me incomodan creo que estaba acostumbrada, también siento algo en mi cuello, creo que llevo una gargantilla de listón de seda que tenía como dije una rosa un poco grande pero estaba a un lado, mi peinado eran dos coletas se ve que tengo el cabello muy largo y rizado, pero no me pesan en absoluto, en la coleta izquierda llevo un tocado, una rosa negra con plumas un poco largo con diamantes pequeños incrustados, siento algo en mi cara, creo que tengo y por lo que siento un antifaz, mis manos tenía unos guantes negros de seda, me sentía en esos tiempos antiguos, pero eso no es todo aparte de estar en la habitación y llevar este vestido hermoso, estoy bailando con un chico, tiene un traje negro mmm… al parecer es un conde por lo que veo, lástima que cuando alzó mi mirada solo puedo ver la mitad de su rostro, sus labios y cuando lo trato de ver bien esta borroso, apenas pude ver que también lleva un antifaz de color negro, creo que es un baile de disfraces pero no hay más personas, solo nosotros dos, pero al parecer mi pareja de baile está feliz, está sonriendo pero al decir verdad me da un poco de miedo, está mirándome, con su blanca dentadura creciéndole unos colmillos, trato de detenerme pero no puedo, miro en unos de los espejo ¡Oh Dios mío! No lo veo reflejado, estoy bailando sola, quiero pedir ayuda pero no sale palabra alguna, esperen un minuto ¿voy a cantar?, seguía al compás de la melodía que le daba toque a mi canción, trate de gritar pero mis cuerdas vocales empezaron la melodía:

_Yo ... Sé que __  
__entré contigo una vez en un __  
__sueño ... te conozco __  
__esa mirada en tus ojos ... es tan familiar __  
__Un brillo __  
__Y yo sé que es verdad __  
__que las visiones son raramente lo que parecen __  
__Pero si te conozco ... __  
__Yo sé lo que ' ll qué __  
__Usted me quieres a la vez __  
__como lo hiciste una vez ... en un sueño ..._

Mi corazón palpita muy rápido trate de separarme, pero mi cuerpo no lo hacía estaba a su merced, él estaba pegándome más a su cuerpo, aun con esa sonrisa, lo seguía mirando por dentro con miedo pero mi mirada decía lo contrario mostraba mi sonrisa ante él mientras seguía cantando:

(Tarareo un poco).

_Pero si te conozco ... __  
__Yo sé lo que va a hacer __  
__¿Me amas a la vez ... __  
__La forma en que lo hizo una vez en ... un sueño ..._

El piso que era de mármol blanco entre gris, se empezaba a mover como si fuera un carrusel que avanzaba lento, él se acercaba a mi oído y me susurra unas palabras que no logro escuchar bien es más ni las distingo, al parecer las había entendido, tanto que mis mejillas aparecía un tez rojizo eso me hacía sentir ¿feliz? Hacía que sonriera aún más mientras seguía cantando:

_Te conozco ... __  
__Caminé contigo una vez en un sueño __  
__que usted sabe __  
__que brillo en tus ojos ... es tan familiar __  
__Un destello __  
__Y sé ... Es cierto __  
__que las visiones son raramente lo que parecen_

Aún me pegaba más a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera separarse de mí, estaba maravillado con mi canto, por la sonrisa que podía verle claramente, no entendía, mis ojos mostraban un brillo especial, como si fuera lo más preciado en mi vida, vi su boca moviéndose y sonriendo, resbalaba una lagrima de mi mejilla, pero aún con mi sonrisa caída, terminaba mi canción:

_Pero si sé que __  
__yo sé lo que va a hacer ... __  
__¿Me amas a la vez __  
__como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño ... ..._

Al terminar mi canción, la música paró, el piso dejó de moverse, aparto su mano de la mía para limpiarme la lagrima, borro su sonrisa automáticamente, quise hablar pero el solo puso un dedo en mi boca haciendo que callara, sentía que era la despedida, empecé a escuchar a lo lejos una voces al parecer eran muchas, una multitud, se había percatado, podía sentir claramente la muerte alrededor, él quito su mano de mi cadera y tomo mi mano empezamos a caminar hacia un espejo, de pronto al empezar a entrar como si fuera un portal, me detuve, al verlo agarraba sus manos, no quería que me dejara, cada vez me salían más lágrimas, sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, solo sentí sus labios en los míos, limpiando mis lágrimas una vez más, volvió a mover su boca, me empezaba a meter delicadamente aún más al espejo, yo me negaba pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo, de pronto vi caer una lagrima de él, solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil, solo volvió a darme otro beso fugaz, metiéndome por completamente al espejo, quise salir pero no podía, solo quedaba observar como la puerta empezaba a quebrarse, al parecer con un tronco , él caminaba hacia la puerta, yo gritando que no se fuera que viniera conmigo, la puerta cayó dejando dejando ver a varios hombres con antorchas, martillos y estacas de madera, empezaron acercarse corriendo, él solo los esquivaba cuando de pronto vi que lanzaron una especie de papel, tenía escrito algo en ello, se quedó inmóvil, yo gritaba de desesperación, pronto puede ver que su cabello era azul marino y su fleco gris oscuro –bicolor-, solo volteo a verme movió su boca una vez más, cuando vi sus lágrimas al caer, gritaba más, decía que pararan, lo habían agarrado, lo tenían a su merced, se acercó una persona ante él alzando una estaca en una mano y la otra un martillo, solo me quede en shock, al ver cómo le enterraban la estaca en el corazón, oía sus gritos, era desgarrante para mí, terminando de hacer su trabajo sucio gritaban de alegría, me lleno una furia inexplicable, vi como lo metían en un ataúd y ponían un sello, empezó a salir una aura oscura de mí, y mis ojos se ponían más rojos y brillantes, mis pupilas se movieron y formaron la pupila de un gato, las personas se quedaron estáticas, cuando empezaron a oír mis golpes en el espejo, claramente sentían que no eran humanos eran unos de magia negra y esencia asquerosa, empezaron a tener miedo pero poniéndose en posición de pelea, con mis golpes rompí el espejo, al salir lance un grito de furia, corrí…todo se volvió negro, otra vez.

Abre los ojos, se levanta de la cama rápidamente, su respiración es agitada, estaba sudando, su cabello estaba un poco enredado y más que era largo era peor ya que se había movido bruscamente por un buen rato, vio su reloj eran las 2:30 am, miro su ventana y estaba lloviendo, cuando su respiración estaba un poco más tranquila se tiro a la cama una vez más poniendo una mano en su frente, suspira.

¿De nuevo ese sueño? (dice Hiromi un poco triste y toca su pecho, siente palpitar su corazón y oye sus latidos) fue tan… real, ¿Por qué me duele? (le sale una lagrima mientras cierra sus ojos) si tan solo… (hace un puño) era un sueño.

Empezaron a salir más lágrimas de sus ojos hasta que se queda dormida…

Para ella es doloroso, si lo es ver primero un hermoso sueño para convertirse después en una pesadilla, solo lo único que puede hacer es llorar, llorar por esa pesadilla que fue tan real al sentirse impotente.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado y bueno se que es un poco corto je je je, perdón por mis faltas de ortografía ya ven que soy una novata ^^ prometo tratar de mejorar.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	2. Nuevo vecino, nuevo misterio

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia como verán me inspire mucho al escuchar la canción de Lana Del Rey -Once Upon A Dream je je je y de ahí poof salio mi historia espero que les guste y bueno ya que es de vampiros je je je me gusta mucho.**

**trate de hacer una mejor forma de narrar espero y no equivocarme es nueva forma para mi je je je.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados, si fueran míos awwww ...pero ya ven solo soñar je je je.**

**Empezamos...**

**Gomen - perdón.**

**el uniforme de chicas lo pueden buscar imagenes del anime de Ouran High School Host Club de la escuela Lobelia dijo por si no me di a describir bien je je je ya que no soy muy buena en eso.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**"Nuevo vecino, nuevo misterio"**

Era un día nublado, era la época de lluvias (n/a: mi época favorita je je je), le daba un toque de frió, -era al decir verdad la época favorita de Hiromi-. Dormía por fin plácidamente en su cama, que después de un tormento para ella ahora era gloria, pero fue interrumpida:

- Mi niña, ¿ya despertaste?- decían tocando la puerta.

- Mmmmmmm…-empieza a moverse un poco con el ruido y saca un quejido.

- Vamos mi niña es hora de levantarte, si no llegaras tarde.

- Ya voy -dice con flojera, tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Bueno apúrate mi pequeña, el baño está listo, y el desayuno va a estar servido para cuando termines.

- Si- bosteza de nuevo- gracias.

Se retira su nana de la puerta y Hiromi se levanta con pesadez de su cama, del cual no se quería separar por nada del mundo, al tener contacto con el suelo sintió una pequeña descarga fría, se pone las pantuflas rápidamente, empieza a caminar, abre el closet, saca una toalla y ropa interior que era rosa con encaje negros, vuelve a la cama y pone las cosas, camina hacia el tocador, agarra el cepillo, camina dos pasos más llegando al espejo de cuerpo completo, al verse suspira, ya que el cabello era un desastre completo, últimamente no ha tenido sueños lindos (literalmente) eran el mismo sueño todos los días de este mes, debido al tenerlos sus movimientos inconscientes eran bruscos tanto que el cabello acaba convirtiéndose una telaraña o mucho peor una bola de estambre enredada, se empieza a cepillar, después de un minuto de batallar con el cabello, tomo las cosas y salió de la habitación, entro al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, puso las cosas en la repisa de color rosa pastel, se quitó la pijama el cual era un pequeño vestido con tirantes de seda azul con encajes negros, que hacían resaltar su piel lechosa, y el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los muslos y suave como el algodón, se le veía bien ya que su físico era esbelto y delgado como el de una muñeca de porcelana, sus rasgos eran finos, nariz respingada, labios carmines, ojos rojizos combinados con café.

Termino de quitarse la pijama y se metió en la tina, el agua estaba en su punto, sentía relajarse pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ya que tenía escuela, pero no era cualquier escuela ordinaria era de música, era la más prestigiosas del país, llamada Lobelia, solo asistían los alumnos con potencial, y que estaba entre ellos, al pensar eso hizo que se hundiera por completo, después de unos minutos, bien bañada salió de la tina, terminó de secarse bien, se puso la ropa interior y se envolvió en la toalla.

Saliendo del baño entro a su habitación, fue al closet y sacó su uniforme, terminando se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se acomodó bien el uniforme que era una falda tableada de color rojo o más bien vino que se ataba desde la cintura y llegaba a media rodilla pero Hiromi se sentía incómoda con la falda así que, la usaba mínimo unos 10 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, la blusa era tipo marinero, era blanca, las mangas llegaban abajo del codo y tenía los bordes del mismo color de la falda, en medio tenía una delgada línea blanca y la parte de atrás por decirlo, la capa era también vino tenía alrededor de las orillas 2 líneas blancas que formaban un marco, el moño estaba en frente de la blusa, era grande, color vainilla y llegaba hasta la cintura pero no era problema ya que la falda ayudaba a cubrir, era de gran ayuda, las calcetas eran blancas y le llegaban hasta los muslos que también le ayudaban a no ocasionar problemas con respecto a la tamaño de la falda, usaba zapatillas (ya que era obligatorio usarlas pero a ella le gustaba) con poco tacón que se amarraban con un delgado listón y eran de color hueso.

Se cepilla, se pone un listón como diadema que se amarra en forma de un moño, al decir verdad su cabello es ondulado y le llega hasta el muslo (muchos de las chicas le envidian su cabello y otras admiran, bueno al decir verdad no solo era el cabello también era el físico y para su amiga admiraba su personalidad) terminando de arreglarse camino hacia la mesita de estudio tomo el estuche de violín, unas notas que guardo en el mochila que estaba en la silla era de piel, chica y color negra que las tiras que las sujetaban eran delgadas, salió de su habitación y bajo al comedor.

- Buenos días mi niña.

- Buenos días nana-dice Hiromi sonriendo.

- Mi niña no dormiste bien…-dice preocupada, se acerca su nana y la mira fijamente.

- …..no.

- Sabes muy bien que me preocupas, llevas más de una semana así, suerte que no se te notan mucho las ojeras.

- Si -suspira Hiromi cansada, sonríe intentando cambiar un poco el ambiente- y ¿bien que hay de desayunar nana?

- -toma una bocana de aire- arroz, pescado, cóctel de fruta, yogurt, jugo de naranja, un vaso de leche, té de manzanilla, ensalada, 3 majus, 2 rebanadas de pan recién tostado con mermelada de zarzamoras -recuperando su respiración- y por si tienes más hambre también hay hot-cakes de chocolate

- ¡Oh! Rico, je je je –sonríe.

- Y déjame decirte que son preparadas por más ni menos que tu nana –sonríe- abalado por expertos chefs –ríen.

- Je je je -ríe un poco más- si lo se je je je nadie puede superar a mi querida nana -la abraza.

- Bueno ya mi niña -corresponde al abrazó y le da un beso en la mejilla- , al rato te sigo consintiendo tienes que desayunar si no se hará tarde.

- Si –sonríe.

Camina hacia la mesa, se sienta, agarra los cubiertos, da las gracias por la comida y empieza a desayunar.

- Y dime mi niña ¿Qué clases tienes hoy? -se sienta su nana a desayunar con ella un té y una galletas de mantequilla.

- Mmm -termina de masticar, pasa para hablar-… tengo práctica de violín, por el momento y uno que otro instrumento pero los tengo en el casillero.

- ¿no vas a ir a tus clases de canto o piano? -termina de sorber su té para hablar.

- Mmmm… hoy no, nos han estado cambiando últimamente los horarios -mastica y pasa- pero al terminar las clases, tal vez nos digan que me tocara mañana.

- Ya veo –preocupada- y…dime mi niña el motivo de que no puedas dormir bien ¿sigue siendo por ese sueño-pesadilla?

- …si -se pone triste, baja sus manos y aprieta un poco su falda- …pero prefiero -su mirada se vuelve sombría y la agacha.

- Mi niña -se levanta rápidamente, toma de la barbilla haciéndola que la mire y toma su mano- me gustaría que no te pusieras triste y dime si eso te preocupa y aun no me lo quieres decir a detalles de acerca de cómo te sientes no hay problema, te estaré esperando, cuando estés preparada o en el momento indicado, también recuerda que aunque tus padres ya no estén vivos, y aunque este tu tía, estoy aquí -abraza un poco a Hiromi y le acaricia el cabello, sonriendo cálidamente.

- Gracias nana -sonríe un poco melancólica y alza un poco la mirada- lose, y sabes también nana que tú eres mi madre, tal vez no de sangre pero si de años, tú me viste desde pequeña, aunque te soy sincera extraño mucho a mi tía, pero por asuntos pendientes siempre está de viaje, casi no está conmigo.

- Ya sabes -aun acariciándole el cabello-, no es porque no quiera estar contigo.

- Si lo sé –sonríe tristemente- , pero lo bueno es que te tengo a ti nana -la ve y sonríe- eso es lo que importa y ya sabes que esta también es tu casa y ten en claro que también tú mandas aquí – deja de abrazar a Hiromi, le da un beso en la frente, sonríe y se sienta de nuevo en la silla y continúan comiendo.

Al terminar su mega desayuno, su nana le da un bento un poco grande, y pesada, pero para Hiromi no resulta ser un gran problema, se despide de su nana y sale de la casa que era un poco grande y de 2 pisos, cierra la puerta tras de sí y empieza a caminar por el hermoso jardín que cuidan mucho su nana y ella en los ratos libres, llega hasta el portón y el chófer le abre, le agradece y empieza a caminar hacia el coche, el chófer corre a abrirle la puerta, ella le da las gracias y se desliza con delicadeza, cierra la puerta el chófer y se dirige al asiento del conductor, se prepara, mientras que hace el cabello a un lado y se pone el cinturón de seguridad, baja un poco la ventanilla y observa un poco relajada la mansión de enfrente que era la mejor de la colonia, pero estaba deshabitada esa era siempre su duda, del porqué, suspira.

- Toda listo, señorita Tachibana.

- Bien, vámonos Watanuki, si no se nos hará tarde.

- Como ordene señorita Tachibana -empieza a conducir.

-*Esa chica que están describiendo soy yo, me llamo Hiromi Tachibana, tengo 16 años, vivo en Japón y asisto a la escuela de música y talentos Lobellia, es mixta e inclusive es la más prestigiada y conocida del país, ¿ven el violín que tengo?, es más que obvio, soy una violinista es uno de mis instrumentos favoritos, ya que bueno no solo toco violín, sino también el piano, el arpa, el saxofón, la flauta, el chelo, el órgano, -flauta de bambú, el arpa chino que solo los toco cuando me siento relajada pero no los toco con frecuencia- y puedo hacer canciones de caja musicales, aparte no solamente soy una música, también canto, bailo ballet, patino sobre hielo, dibujo, soy muy buena en gimnasia -aunque solo sea una materia básica-, soy buena creando música, hablando los idiomas inglés, francés, alemán, portugués, ruso, italiano, español, japonés, chino y mandarín, bueno en si mi amiga me considera una súper chica, no soy popular, soy como todos que tienen talento, claro los que destacan más son los del más alto nivel "los prodigios", muchos sueñan con ser uno, yo formare parte de ellos en unos días pero saben algo… muchos o creo que todos los envidian, excepto yo, reciben otro nivel de educación, son anhelados y sueños para cualquier chica o chico están babeando por ellos, y no entiendo ¿Por qué me eligen a mí?, Dijo soy una estudiante a que le apasiona lo que hace –suspira- menos mal que hay algo bueno en mi día como: mi época favorito, violín y mi bento.

- Señorita Tachibana hemos llegado.

- Te pido un favor- lo mira- Watanuki.

- Si claro señorita Tachibana.

- No me digas señorita Tachibana, por favor solo dime Hiromi.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, quería decírtelo desde cuándo.

- Bueno-sonríe- seño…

- A..a…a -hace un no con sus dedos- en qué quedamos.

- Está bien Hiromi -sonríe, se baja del auto y abre la puerta.

- Gracias -dice amablemente, se baja del carro con pasos delicados.

- Que tenga un buen día –sonríe.

- Eso espero… bueno en fin tú también ten un buen día.

* * *

Empieza a caminar a la entrada -*ufff bueno otro día de escuela*- sigue caminando hacia la entrada, la escuela era muy grande, tenías que tener mucho tiempo estudiando aquí o si no podrías perderte, cuando estaba a unos salones más por llegar a la clase de violín le hablan y ella voltea.

- ¡Hiromi- chan! -dice corriendo hasta acercarse a ella haciéndole señas con la mano.

- Hola Mariah-san -sonriendo.

- Te toca clase de Violín –sonriendo.

- Si –afirma con la cabeza.

- Bueno vamos ya que junto me toca mi clase de electro piano.

- Claro -sonríe-*ella es Mariah, si es muy linda lo se da un poco de ternura y más con su perfil gatuno, también fue elegida para ser "prodigio"*.

- Y dime ¿ya lo pensaste?

- Eee…-confundida- me podrías recordar je je je -ríe tímida.

- Eres muy despistada -sonriendo, guiñando su ojo y sacando la lengua- sobre el álbum.

- Aaa ya, si ya lo pensé y claro como decirte que no, claro me daría mucho gusto realizar el álbum contigo.

- ¡KIAAAAAA! -feliz- graciasgracias -le da un abrazo fuerte.

- S-si pe-pero me estas asfixiando…-dice entrecortada.

- Gomen je je je -la suelta.

- No te preocupes je je je je ya sabes tú eres mi mejor amiga -sonríe amablemente.

- ¡Hay no sabes lo feliz que me haces!...sabes hoy saliendo de Lobellia comprare -alza la mano enseñando una pulsera con muchos dijes de la amistad- otro dije para nuestra pulsera ¿vale? -guiña el ojo.

- Claro lo esperare con ansias –sonríe enseñando una pulsera igual.

Llegan casi salones, pero ven y oyen hablar a varios compañeros emocionados, mientras solo ellas se quedaban un poco confundidas al ver tanta emoción.

- Ya saben que durante estos días van a llegar nuevos estudiante.

- ¡SI! Y lo mejor, que todos son prodigios.

- Si y también dicen que vienen de familias de mucho prestigio, más que nosotros, son de sangre real.

- ¿serán guapos?

- Hay obvio amiga y espero que uno que otro este soltero, ya ves amiga.

- KYAAAAA… a coquetear.

*Mariah y yo solo rodamos los ojos, a veces nos preguntamos ¿vienen a coquetear o por la pasión de la música?, en fin… me despedí de Mariah, al entrar todos se me quedaron viendo, uno que otro compañero sonrojado, otros sonriéndome como hipócritas, algunas con un poco de envidia, solo volví a rodar mis ojos, muchos me ignoraban, pero ahora que ya saben que soy una prodigio, deje de ser invisible para ellos, no me sorprende que ellos mismos no sepan de una amistad verdadero, solo les interesa gastar el dinero de sus padres para su diversión –suspira- mmm… ya no me espero nada de lo que quieran llegar y eso lo puedo asegurar que no es nada bueno, me pregunto si Mariah no se siente igual.*

* * *

*¡KIAA! Todos se me quedan viendo, algunos son hipócritas, no me gusta, no es justo era invisible y ahora ¡pop! Soy visible, jumm no me sorprende fui seleccionada como prodigio solo porque se tocar el arpa china, la flauta de bambú, el electro piano, la guitarra, se cantar, bailar, actuar, domino perfectamente el inglés, francés, el japonés y el mandarín, solo por eso… me da igual que me vean así, al fin de cuentas no como ni vivo de ellos, pero eso no importa -sonríe emocionada- ¡KIA! Al fin podremos hacer nuestro álbum Hiromi-chan y yo WIIIIII*

- chicos sentados la clase va a empezar –decía el profesor entrando.

- si.

* * *

- Esa fue una exquisita nota Hiromi-sama – Hiromi hace referencia y se sienta en su lugar-… bueno ha llegado el momento de presentar a un prodigio nuevo..

- *Adivinare… es un chico, la hora de gritos 3…2…1*.

- Pasa por favor.

El entrar el chico varias empezaron a gritar solo Hiromi rodo los ojos, pero al verlo se sorprendió… era alto de piel un poco pálida y cremosa, cabello suave, un poco largo por la parte de atrás azul marino y fleco gris… sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho -*e-ese chico*- dio unos pasos más para verse mejor, sus ojos eran violetas, nariz respingada, boca de tez rosa pálido que no se notaba, era bastante atractivo, cuerpo esbelto y formado, el uniforme que portaba de la escuela le ayudaba mucho al porte serio y misterioso que mostraba, era un pantalón negro, camisa blanca que iba desabotonada junto a una corbata negra, y saco que era también negro y zapatos del mismo color con tacón.

Todas las chicas completamente sonrojadas… Hiromi por otra parte le dolió mucho el pecho y le golpeaban miles de sensaciones en el estomagó, en su mente solo se oyó -*_ i know…you*_ -que eso causo un hueco en la cabeza y bajo un poco la mirada para aparentar.

- Bueno haga el favor de presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Kai Hitawari -se para frente de todos, se revuelve el cabello, eso hacen que las chicas le brillen los ojos y recibiendo miradas envidiosas por parte de los chicos, pero el sin importancia alguna hablan, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta el profesor, al saber que tenían en la escuela a un Hitawari era como tener a los reyes de Rusia era una de las familias más altas y prestigiosas del mundo.

- Ahora entendemos sus hermosos talentos Hitawari-sama -Kai solo suspira cansado- como el violín, el chelo, el piano, saxofón, el órgano, la guitarra, la flauta y el arpa -todos se quedaron estáticos y empezaron a murmurar que era casi lo mismo que tocaba Hiromi- sabe dirigir una orquesta, un coro, sabe dibujar exquisitamente, es poeta -la chicas emocionadas, excepto Hiromi que solo sentía ganas de volver el estómago- pero nadie conoce sus obras, ya que es intimo para usted -la chicas suspiraron decepcionadas al no tener el honor de leerlas- los idiomas que domina son : -toma aire- italiano, francés, alemán, portugués, español, japonés, chinó, mandarín, coreano, danés, eslovaco, croata, zueco, irlandés, hebreo, rumano, lituano, turco, árabe, catalán, afrikáans, hausa, vietnamita, serbio, albanés y su idioma natal ruso -todos miraron sorprendidos hasta el maestro ya que nadie en el mundo podía dominar 25 idiomas les bastaría más de una vida por lo menos aprenderlas, Hiromi por otro lado empezaba a ver borroso- bueno como verán solo el día de hoy Hitawari- sama va a estar con nosotros ya que tiene que ir al salón especial y del más alto rango como Hiromi-sama –la ve- ¿verdad?

- S-si -mareada.

- Bueno Hitawari-sama, puede sentarse atrás de Hiromi.

Empieza a caminar, todas las chicas empiezan a envidiar a Hiromi, se para delante de ella, y solo alza un poco la mirada aunque ya no era tan borrosa, siente como se detiene el tiempo, paralizada totalmente, Kai solo sonríe al observarla.

- Te encontré…

Al escuchar su voz sintió escalofríos y sensaciones eléctricas causando a su corazón que latiera muy rápido, como si fuera ¿amor?, empieza a sentir miles de sensaciones en el estómago, miles de mariposas, estaba totalmente confundida.

- *Que me está pasando, _I know…you, _esta canción es de mi sueño, y este chico se parece mucho al de mi sueño ¡Dios mío! No me puede estar pasando esto*

Termina de sentir todas las sensaciones volviendo un poco a la normalidad su ritmo cardíaco, mientras que Kai satisfactoriamente la mira, al oír su ritmo cardíaco le da la seguridad máxima.

- *Eres tú, encontré, Hilary… veo que no me recuerdas -sonríe coqueto- no importa eso se solucionara…muy pero muy pronto *-ríe en bajo.

Sigue un poco paralizada, vuelve a progresar el tiempo y cuando parpadea Hiromi ve que Kai ya está sentado.

- Se encuentra bien Hiromi-sama -le dice el profesor y la miran todos.

- S-si continúe por favor.

- *Veo aun eres muy discreta… no has cambiado nada Hilary*

- Bien Hiromi sama, puedo hablar con usted un momento, claro si tiene tiempo.

- Si -se levanta y camina hasta que llega a su profesor pero siente la mirada de Kai.

- Me gustaría que le enseñara la escuela a Hitawari-sama.

- En-enseñarle -nerviosa.

- Si, enseñarle ya que tú también eres una prodigio, siento que eres la más indicada.

- H-hi -aumenta un poco más su ritmo cardíaco.

- Cuento con usted –sonríe- Hiromi-sama, lo dejo en sus manos.

Hiromi terminó de hablar con el profesor, se fue a sentar en su lugar, solo Kai la seguía con los ojos discretamente.

- *¿Qué hago?, ¿Por qué me siento así?, mi corazón…es como si acabara de correr un maratón*

Los minutos pasaban y Kai seguía mirándola, hacía que se sintiera un poco incomoda y su corazón no paraba de palpitar rápidamente.

- *Hilary… te he encontrado después de 150 años, al fin, ya basta de nuestro sufrimiento, el destino y la suerte están de nuestro lado, la esperanza en mi ser, eres mía... nadie te apartara de mí, no de nuevo, no mataran nuestra historia de amor-siente las miradas de la chicas-solo será por este día y ya no veré a estas estorbos* -cierra los ojos y sigue mirando a Hiromi.

Así paso toda la clase, terminando Hiromi guardo sus notas en la mochila, solo que estaba un poco nerviosa, trago saliva, volteo a ver a Kai que también estaba guardando sus cosas, se armó de valor para hablarle.

- Hitawari-san.

- Hmp –arquea la ceja.

- Se-re tu guía pa-ra enseñarte la es-cuela.

- Hmp.

- Bu-bueno vamos.

Hiromi empieza a caminar y Kai la sigue, cuando pasaban por el pasillo las chicas se veían unas a otras, los miraban y empezaban a susurrarse al oído.

- Yo creo que ella no merecía darle el recorrido a ese chico nuevo que es un Hitawari.

- Esa tal Hiromi se cree mucho por lo que hace ashhh…

- Pero pues ya ves es una prodigio.

Hiromi solo rodo los ojos, escuchaba todo, empieza a mover sus labios y hablar bajo, cosa que Kai no paso por alto.

- No entiendo porque hay gente así, hipócrita desperdician su tiempo en gastar dinero y andar coqueteando en esta escuela –suspira- ¿Dónde quedo su pasión por sus talentos?

- Bien Hitawari-san -trata de hablar normal y tranquilamente- estos pasillos son muy grandes, en cada salón es especial para cada instrumento, hace un rato nuestra clase fue de violín.

Una rato después de enseñarle los salones, la cafetería, el campus, la biblioteca, los jardines, los sanitarios, las duchas, etc., siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un jardín en forma de laberinto.

- Bueno cruzando este- llega una maestra y la interrumpe.

- Hola Hiromi-sama –hace reverencia.

- Hola sensei Chitose –corresponde a la reverencia.

- Veo que son cierto los rumores que el chico nuevo es un Hitawari y por lo que también veo es que le estas dando el recorrido.

- Si Chitose sensei me dieron la orden de ser su guía.

- Mucho gusto Hitawari-sama –sonríe y Kai asiente con la cabeza-disculpa que te interrumpa Hiromi-sama pero ¿ya tiene su canción?

- Si -Kai solo observaba- ya la tengo.

- Que bien, bueno me voy -empieza a caminar- te veo en la próxima clase de improvisación Hiromi-sama.

- ¿Clase de improvisación?-arquea la ceja.

- *Eh, acaba de hablar, yo creí que solo me la iba a pasar diciendo hmp, -desvía discretamente la mirada mientras seguían caminando- pero al decir verdad su voz, me trae calidez por extraño que sea* - hace una mueca- si esta clase que yo elegí, es una clase de prodigio -voltea un poco hacia atrás e inclina un poco su mirada nerviosa ya que Kai venia dos pasos atrás de Hiromi- puedes elegir tus propias cla-clases, hasta el momento llevo una, aun me faltan 6.

- Hmp -poniendo las manos en la nuca y cerrando sus ojos, Hiromi regresa su mirada sigue caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del laberinto, vuelve abrir los ojos mirándola.

- Bueno cruzando este laberinto, llegaremos a un invernadero, bueno es el único que ahí, ese será nuestro salón de clases -Kai solo vuelve a responder con un hmp mientras Hiromi tuerce un poco la boca- etto… bueno ya es la hora del descanso, si gustas ir a comer en la cafetería…-la interrumpe.

- Hmp - empieza a caminar.

- Que tipo tan… -habla un poco bajo- más reservado.

- Soy siempre así – deteniéndose y sorprendiendo a Hiromi haciendo su mirada hacia atrás para verla mejor y sonriendo irónicamente- así que no te sorprenda –regresa su mirada con la misma sonrisa- será mejor que regreses a tus deberes no quiero que digas que no hiciste nada por mi culpa- sigue caminando metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Eh pero… –la vuelve a interrumpir.

- Quisiera estar solo ya tengo bastantes miradas fastidiosas y acosadoras –habla un poco frió y cortante viéndola- sinceramente no vine porque yo lo quisiera, sino porque encontré algo que vale la pena y que he estado buscando.

- Está bien -suspira- si tú lo prefieres no puedo entrometerme.

- Y ¿quién dijo que podrías entrometerte? -hablando aun cortante y serio.

- Perdón –dice parpadeando con una mirada inocente- solo era un comentario.

- Yo te recomiendo que guardes tus comentarios -camina rápidamente dejándola perpleja.

- *Es un… un ¡ah!... yo muy amable y él ¡ah! Para empezar yo no le hubiera mostrado nada -suspira- pero debo de acatar indicaciones, tranquila Hiromi, tranquila recuerda no vale enojarte por tipos como el*-camina hacia el otro lado rodando los ojos.

Dando vuelta al pasillo, solo Kai se recarga unos segundos y vuelve a caminar.

- *Lo siento Hilary pero por el momento para no hacerte sentir mal o que te lastime debo mantener por ahora nuestra distancia ya que nuestro reencuentro no te sentó muy bien que digamos -sigue caminando hasta llegar al jardín más cercano y le llega un olor en la nariz- así que siempre estás aquí -sonríe- huele a ti Hilary -se acerca a un árbol y da un salto hasta llegar a la rama más oculta del árbol, así nadie lo podía ver y podía estar tranquilo vuelve a inhalar- como extrañaba tu aroma Hilary -sonríe- cuanto tiempo y al fin te tengo a mi lado*-se recuesta cierra los ojos, así estuvo por 15 minutos cuando se percata del olor de Hiromi abrió los ojos rápidamente pero se dio cuenta también que estaba mezclada junto con otro pero no le toma mucho interés.

- Entonces ya vino el chico nuevo –decía Mariah viendo atentamente a Hiromi.

- Si –agachando un poco la mirada, llegan y se sientan en el árbol donde siempre comen pero no se dan cuenta de la presencia de Kai que estaba escuchando todo.

- Mmm pero bueno dime como fue todo ¿mal?... ¿bien? o ¿Cómo?

- Al decir verdad no lo sé – empieza a descubrir su bento- cuando lo vi sentí un dolor en el pecho, después miles de sensaciones en el estómago, casi me daban ganas de vomitar, la vista por unos segundo fue borrosa y para acabar mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba –toca su pecho.

- Eso es extraño, pero bueno –trata de animarla- Hiromi-chan por lo menos no te desmayaste y no me distes un susto –hace una risita.

- Mariah-san -sonríe un poco animada al ver lo que trataba de hacer su amiga- bueno al menos eso no fue lo peor.

- A ¿no? –dice un poco confundida.

- No je je je –pone la mano en la nuca riendo- por así decirlo en cada pasillo que pasábamos la mayoría bueno todas las chicas me querían matar con la mirada, y sus comentarios no me ayudaban de mucho -hace una risa nerviosa haciendo que Mariah saque una gota en la frente y bueno termina de decir eso hablando con profesional- y créeme el 98% de la chicas están con una enfermedad crónica llamada coquetería y envidia- al ver eso Kai ríe en silencio y sonriendo ya que su Hilary no había cambiado en nada.

- Y existe una cura –ríe Mariah al escuchar así a Hiromi y siguiendo el juego y después finge preocupación- o ¿hay efectos secundarios?

- Al parecer a un no se encuentra la cura -saca unos lente para vista cansada y carraspea- si hay efectos secundarios eso se comprobó al venir el chico nuevo que sufrió de acoso y hostigamiento -acomodando los lentes- que dio como resultado que quería estar solo donde nadie lo molestara- carraspea- un poco grosero y gruñón.

- Grosero huy que miedo -finge temblar y se miran entre las dos unos segundo y se ríen un poco, Kai al escuchar todo cerro los ojos no molesto si no feliz amaba a un más a Hilary cuando se ponía así.

- Pero sabes una cosa –terminando de reír y quitándose los lentes- lo entiendo –suspira- eso de tener a toda chica encima como si fuera de su propiedad o algo así –tiembla un poco- es algo muy molesto y hostigoso -mira a Mariah y sonríe cambiando de tema- bueno no se diga mas –animada- a ¡comer! –ríe emocionada sacando su bento tamaño familiar quitándole la tapa.

- En verdad Hiromi –dice un poco sorprendida- no entiendo cómo puedes comer todo eso.

- *Hilary… -sonríe- hmp no me sorprendes podías comerte un pastel grande tu sola*.

- ¡ITADAKIMASU!-empieza a comer.

- Dime tu secreto –dice acercándose peligrosamente a Hiromi.

- ¿Secreto? -dice un poco nerviosa por su mirada y con la boca un poco llena y termina de pasar- ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo haces para no engordar -viéndola de reojo-

- Mmmmm -pegándose delicadamente con los palillos y haciendo su mirada inocente- no lo sé, siempre me he preguntado lo mismo-ríe un poco.

- No es justo –hace un puchero- yo siempre me preocupo por mis dietas, tú comes y comes pero no engordas –la abraza eso sorprende a Hiromi pero casi la tira- ¡qué envidia!

- Es-espera mi-mi bento-to -trata de alzar su bento para que no se caiga y ríen mientras se recuestan y suspiran al mismo tiempo pero no ven a Kai (n/a: ufff casi lo cachan je je je pero Kai es un bueno para esconderse *u*) -así que mañana estaremos en ese invernadero -se enderezan para seguir comiendo.

- Si…y dime Hiromi-chan ya elegiste tus clases.

- Mmmmm apenas llevo una que es la clase improvisación y ¿tú? -la mira.

- Yo creo que nada más me falta la mitad, ya están las clases de arpa china, flauta de bambú y danza oriental- sonríe.

- Me da gusto -sonríe- que por lo menos ya lleves la mitad eso es ganancia.

- Si je je je- recuerda algo- oyes tú crees que hay una clase donde compones canciones por medio de cajitas musicales, eres buena en eso ¿Por qué no tomas esa clase?

- Si tienes razón, je je je sin dudarlo lo tomare –sonríe.

- Y Hiromi-chan ¿Cómo sigues? -preocupada.

- Bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -tratando de ocultarlo.

- Mientes –seria.

- Claro que no -arquea la ceja.

- Sabes, no eres buena para mentir –mirándola de reojo.

- aún sigo -suspira- teniendo el mismo sueño.

- Pero ¿Cómo?, ya llevas casi un mes con el mismo sueño –preocupada.

- *Un sueño, ¿un mes? Que trata de decir*-dice Kai sorprendido.

- Si –suspira cansada- al principio es un hermoso sueño, pero después es horrible -baja la mirada.

- Awww -suspira- solo me cuentas que bailas con chico, en un castillo y que tienen un antifaz -la interrumpe Hiromi.

- Si pero no le veo la cara, es borrosa -Kai sigue escuchando cuidadosamente-pero siempre canto una canción, y es lo que no entiendo, me tiene confusa.

- Y ¿te la sabes? -la mira animada.

- Si, si me la sé –dice un poco ida.

- Cántala, si –dice Mariah con ojos de gatito triste.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, además -no puede seguir hablando por que ve la cara de Mariah sinceramente no le gustaba que hiciera eso, ya que si lo hacia la convencía y consigue lo que se propone, suspira resignada– está bien, pero solo la primera parte.

- Si –dice emocionada y se sienta rectamente para oír la voz de Hiromi ya que siempre le gusta como canta.

- _I… know you, _

_I walked with you once upon a dream__  
I… know you  
That look in your eyes… is so familiar  
A gleam  
And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you…  
I know what you'll do…_

- *E-esa es nuestra canción*-Kai abre los ojos sorprendido.

Al momento que termina de cantar la primera parte se marea un poco- ¿estás bien? Hiromi chan –dice Mariah un poco preocupada.

- Si, descuida -tocándose la frente –estoy bien -suspira- es a lo mejor porque no he dormido bien últimamente -ve a Mariah y le sonríe- tranquila ¿sí?

- *Hilary te recuperare lo prometo, no puedo dejarte, no como esa vez, pronto volveremos a estar juntos* -dice Kai con cabizbajo, sombrío y apretando los puños.

- Bueno Hiromi chan creeré en ti peor deberías de ver aun doctor puede ser algo peligroso.

- Si lo tendré en mente-dice mirándola.

Terminan de comer, se van a sus clases, Kai solo baja del árbol, al ver a Hiromi como se fue, así pasaron todas las clases de ellos, Hiromi seguía sintiendo la mirada él, trato varias veces de ignorarlo eso le decía la razón pero el corazón le decía otra cosa que no lo hiciera, que era algo familiar, mientras todo seguía su curso a unos minutos de terminar la última clase del día, entra un profesor, que empezaba a dar una indicación de mañana, así que todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atención.

- Se les comunica que mañana se hará un examen de educación física -todos afirman con la cabeza- así que todos de favor estén preparados, también es la primera vez que se les aplicara a los prodigios -todos se sorprenden- por ningún motivo pueden faltar mañana, tengan un buen día -se retira y todos empiezan a susurrar pero Hiromi no le dio importancia, tan solo era un examen físico cualquiera, no tenía ningún problema en realizarlo.

* * *

Al terminar la última clase Hiromi solo rodó los ojos, al ver como las chicas del salón rodeaban a Kai pero lo más extraño es que sentía incomoda y un poco molesta, como si quisiera borrarles sus caras de coquetas y atrevidas, sentía que actuaba como si tuviera ¿celos?, sacude su cabeza - *no , no puedo, ¿Qué me pasa?, yo no soy así*- Kai guarda sus cosas, mientras que las chicas le preguntaban sobre citas, que si tenía novia, pero el solo las ignoraba, alzo la mirada discretamente y vio a Hiromi como sacudía un poco su cabeza confusa, frunciendo las cejas y oprimiendo un poco los puños- *Hilary sabes muy bien que no me interesan, no valen la pena solo eres tú, a la que amo y me vuelve a enamorar*- siguió ignorando a las chicas, al ver que termino de guardar sus cosas, cuando alzo Hiromi la mirada en sus ojos demostraban un poco de celos, cerró los ojos, se puso la mochila y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, solo el hizo lo mismo, arrimando una que otra chica se fue para tratar de alcanzarla, pero si caminara como lo indica su naturaleza ya hubiera llegado con ella en un parpadeo, así que lo hizo como un humano cuando tiene prisa, logro alcanzarla pero no quiso acercarse tanto, estaba a un metro de distancia siguiéndola sigilosamente donde no pudiera escucharlo, pero solo dirigió la mirada a sus puños, los tenía muy apretados al punto de sangrar, como bajaba la mirada y apresuraba más el paso y empezó hablar sola y un poco bajo pero no imposible para escucharla- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, yo no soy así, ¿Por qué ando enojada?,¿Por qué surge de mi un enojo?- toca su pecho- como si quisiera defender lo que es especial para mí – empieza a sonreír mientras la escuchaba lo hacía sentir feliz, tendría más posibilidad de hacer que regresara a su antigua yo- si tan solo supiera que me pasa -suspira y alza la mirada- vamos es solo un chico y…- choca con alguien haciendo que caigan de sentón- ¡ouch!-.

- Hiromi chan ¿estás bien?- dice Mariah en forma de disculpa, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

- Sí, no te preocupes, perdón no tuve cuidado.

- Al parecer andas en la luna je je je – termina de levantar a Hiromi y se sorprende un poco al alzar la mirada y parpadea confusa- ¿es mi imaginación o el chico nuevo te venía siguiendo mientras hablabas sola?- abre Hiromi un poco más los ojos sorprendida, voltea rápidamente pero no había nadie- no, estaba sola y ¿Cómo sabes que venía hablando sola?

- Je je je bueno, no es difícil oír mientras empiezas alzar un poco la voz je je je - dice con la mano en la nuca, se sonroja un poco Hiromi- pero si es raro, te aseguro que estaba ahí parado por lo que te andaba siguiendo, cuando parpadeé ya no estaba.

- Yo creo que fue tu imaginación, además -dice triste- estaba rodeado con las chicas del salón.

Mariah al verla así se sorprende un poco, nunca la había visto así- Hiromi chan ¿estás bien?

- Si – reacciona un poco- no pasa nada –hace una sonrisa creíble- bueno me tengo que ir cuídate.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien?

- Si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué crees que no debería estarlo?

- Mmm, está bien –dice no muy convencida- pero cualquier cosa estaré en el celular -sonríe- ¿vale? - Hiromi afirma con la cabeza- ahora…- empieza a salta emocionada dando unos aplausos- iré a comprar nuestro dije de amistad –suspira- estará precioso, mañana lo veras -empieza a caminar.

- Lo estaré esperando – haciéndole señas con la mano.

Mariah se había ido, solo siguió caminando, hacia al casillero saco un papel de las materias que podría elegir para mañana, cerro el casillero y caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela sin darse cuenta que Kai estaba atrás, escuchando todo con los brazo cruzados y cerrando ojos alzando un poco la cabeza-*fue un día pesado para ti… estaré poco a poco más cerca de ti hasta que regreses - sonríe- todos estarán contentos de verte de nuevo Hilary*

* * *

Hiromi baja las escalera y se encuentra con Watanuki que ya le tenía la puerta abierta del auto, cuando se metió , se puso el cinturón de seguridad, mientras le cerraban la puerta, solo miraba por la ventana la entrada, se sorprende un poco al ver que Kai salía, quien la vio directamente a los ojos, al cruzar la mirada con él sintió miles de mariposas en el estómago, sus latidos rápidos y sonrojada, empieza a avanzar el auto, sin antes de que Kai le sonriera, para ella era maravilloso, era como un arma mortal, se puso un poco nerviosa, como si se derritiera, completamente volteo rápido la mirada.

- Todo bien Hiromi-chan – decía un poco preocupado.

- S-si- pone las manos en el asiento- no te preocupes solo conduce por favor no quiero llegar tarde a casa, le quiero ayudar a mi nana con el jardín.

- Claro, como usted diga Hiromi-chan –dice no muy convencido.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, al bajar del auto mira en frente y se da cuenta que llegan varios camiones de mudanza, se queda extrañada, su nana habla fuerte.

- Mi niña ¿ya llegaste? – decía su nana desde el jardín.

- Si, nana ya estoy aquí – dice mientras camina hacia el jardín, sin dejar de ver los camiones de mudanza, cuando llega con su nana, le sonríe cariñosamente, Hiromi corresponde y sonríe mientras que le da la pequeña regadera para las rosas así estuvieron un minuto, solo veía como bajaban cada vez más cajas, ansiosa Hiromi decide romper el silencio- nana al parecer tenemos nuevos vecinos.

- Si mi niña, estaban los cargadores desde hace dos hora pero al parecer que tienen muchas cosas, pero está bien, veo que esa mansión por fin estará habitada –sonríe un poco creíble.

- Y aun no sabes quienes son los nuevos vecinos- decía curiosa.

- Mmmm no, pero no hay que interesarnos en eso mi niña mejor ayúdame a regar los lirios que necesitan un poco de agua las pobrecitas- tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Está bien nana- decía un poco confundida, nunca había visto reaccionar a su nana actuar así solo sacude la cabeza, en el momento que riega los lirios que estaban en la orilla ve salir alguien de la entrada se sorprende un poco -*im-imposible él es…*

Desde el otro lado la mira que se sorprende, cuando le sonríe, hiromi no sabe cómo actuar y se agacha rápidamente- *te dije que estaría cerca de ti Hilary*- ríe discretamente en eso, ve a su nana y se pone serio, al igual su nana, al parecer solo se atacan con la mirada.

- * mi vecino es Kai Hitawari* -se sonroja.

- * KAI HITAWARI… si estás aquí significa que también ellos han regresado*- pensaba seriamente la nana, cruzando las miradas con Kai.

- * si es así he regresado nana Nadeshiko, también ellos, así que prepárense tenemos mucho de qué hablar- mirándola desafiante- mucho*

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado y perdón por mis faltas de ortografía ya ven que soy una novata ^^ prometo tratar de mejorar y bueno sorprendente ¿no? Kai sabe hablar 25 idiomas je je je y bueno la nana se llama Nadeshiko je je je y muy pronto se descubrira quien es la familia de Kai y Hilary. Saluditos**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	3. Reunión esperada

**Hola chicas quiero agradecerles a Sky D, Hilary Kryss Yagami...que me encantan sus historias por cierto ^^, a ****ShadowyWriter, Utau Kagamine y a chobits por sus reviews y hacer favorita esta historia y por seguirla también eso me da muchos ánimos mas para continuarla, hay que decir que me un completo gusto y a los demás queridos lectores muchas gracias y bueno me inspire mas con la canción de Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World que es un soundtrack de un trailer de mis clasicos favoritos que va a salir en octubre o septiembre es Dracula Untold ^^.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados, si fueran míos awwww ...pero ya ven solo soñar je je je.**

**Empezamos...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**"REUNION ESPERADA"**

Después de cruzar miradas, Nadeshiko estaba sudando un poco frió, le sonríe a Hiromi y le dice amablemente para aparentar- mi niña hice una galletas deliciosas y son tus favoritas, porque no vas a la cocina.

- Claro nana je je je – camina un poco rápido –ya sabes que si son mis galletas favoritas, nunca dudare en ir por ellas je je je –sonríe- también iré a cambiarme, vendré ayudarte en seguida nana.

- Si mi niña, tomate tu tiempo- sintió un alivio ya que Hiromi le puso las cosas más fáciles, volteo de nuevo a ver a Kai hablando telepáticamente con él- *¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar joven Kai?*.

- *Preguntas lo innecesario querida nana Nadeshiko, sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar*.

- *Sufrió mucho, como no tiene idea*-dice un poco triste.

- *Lo sé- aprieta los puños- pero eso no pasará de nuevo, quiero recuperarla Nadeshiko, quiero estar de nuevo con ella, no sabes cuánto he esperado y lo he deseado- tuerce la boca molesto- no sabes cuánto*.

- * Lo entiendo joven Kai, sabía que iba a llegar esté momento, pero perdone, tendrá que esperar dos días más cuando ella este aquí, ella le dirá más a detalles lo que pasó*.

- *Sabes que no puedo tener más paciencia, he aguantado 150 años, Nadeshiko, mañana vendrán, sabes muy bien que la familia no aguantara y como yo no es fácil de entender la situación*.

- *Le pediré que venga lo más pronto posible si es necesario, mañana mismo será*.

- *Gracias por entender la situación, nana Nadeshiko-sonríe- en verdad gracias*.

- *Sabes muy bien que quiero mucho a mi niña y a usted joven Kai*.

Hiromi estaba en su habitación, se había puesto un vestido tipo marinero, color azul marino, calcetas negras que llegaban hasta el muslo, y zapatillas de 7 centímetros de color negro, cepillo su cabello y se cambió el listón por uno negro, haciendo el mismo moño, bajo directamente a la cocina comió unas cuantas galletas, era difícil no comerse todas pero tenía que aguantar no quería que su nana hiciera más trabajo, solo comió la mitad, camino directamente hacia el jardín.

- Nana ya vine- camina un poco más y se da cuenta de las miradas de Kai y su nana – nana ¿todo bien?- dice confusa.

- Si mi niña todo está bien, bueno podrías ayudarme a cortar una rosas para ponerlas en el centro de la mesa – mirándola cariñosamente.

- Si nana – empieza a córtalas – nana… hay algo que quisiera pedirte - mordiéndose los labios.

- Si mi niña dime- mirándola.

- Veras… mañana ya estaré en la clase de los prodigios y bueno…yo…este- decía un poco tímida.

- Vamos mi niña que no te de pena –empezaba acercarse a Hiromi.

- Quisiera saber si la caja musical pequeña que me van a regalar en 2 años podrían dármela en estos días– deja de seguir cortando las rosas y la mira tímidamente.

- La-la caja – se sorprende un poco- *no, no puede ser, esa caja, su tía me pidió que se la entregaríamos cuando estuviera preparada no puedo…*- mmm no es momento de dártela, aún no.

- Pero…-suspira al ver la mirada de su nana se percató que no era buena idea pedirla – está bien nana no te preocupes entiendo que me la darán 2 años después, ya que es especial ¿cierto?- sonríe, se voltea, vuelve a seguir cuando empieza a ver un poco borroso y sentirse mareada.

- Mi niña ¿estás bien? – corre a hacia ella.

- Me siento muy cansada…- empieza agitarse su respiración- nana…-pierde el conocimiento.

- ¡Mi niña!-mira por un momento a Hiromi y siente la mirada de Kai con preocupación.

- *El tiempo avanza muy rápido querida nana Nadeshiko, no aguantara mas esta vida que lleva tiene que regresar, quisiera acércame pero no podría hacerlo eso la haría sentirse más mal, se lo pido haga cualquier cosa para protegerla como lo ha hecho todos estos años*.

- Watanuki, ¡ven rápido por favor!- contesta telepáticamente-* si lo entiendo joven Kai, no quiero verla así, como usted lo dijo hay que hablar, es mi niña no quiero que nada le pase, quiero que sea feliz, como lo era antes de…- le sale una lagrima- aquello*.

- * Lo se Nadeshiko, -aprieta más los puños al grado de sangrarse- lo sé, pero ahora, nadie podrá separarnos, ahora estoy aquí para ella, como la familia y ustedes, eso es lo que importa, avísame sobre su condición, sé que ella está muy cansada tiene que descansar*- terminando de decir eso, se mete a la mansión.

* * *

Watanuki la carga y se mete rápido con Hiromi en brazos, Nadeshiko solo los sigue, le da a Watanuki la indicación de que la lleva a su habitación, cuando entraron,la pusieron en la cama, tenía la respiración agitada y esta su cara muy sonrojada, toca su frente – tiene fiebre- dice Nadeshiko con un poco más de preocupación.

- Estará bien Nadeshiko- sama ¿no sería mejor llamar a un médico? – decía preocupado.

- No watanuki estará bien, solo está débil – tratando de calmar la situación – tráeme un tazón con agua, hielo y unos trapos.

Watanuki corre por las cosas mientras que Hiromi sigue con su respiración demasiado agitada –Tranquila mi niña todo estará bien, sé que es un tormento para ti pero solo aguanta un poco más.

Llega con las cosas, le pone los trapo mojados en la frente, así estuvo Nadeshiko, hasta que la respiración de Hiromi se tranquilizó, decidió lo mejor que era dejarla descansar por ahora.

* * *

- Pueden retirase, muchas gracias- decía Kai a los hombres, mientras que el personal especial (también vampiros sirvientes) terminaban de acomodar las cosas, lo primero que ya estaba listo era su habitación, muy pronto terminarían las demás habitaciones de la familia, cuando llego a su recamara, se recostó en la cama, todo lo que tenía era especial, ya que la habitación era para dos, se aseguró que llenaran los armarios con vestidos hermosos, finos y costosos, al igual que sus trajes, ropa casual de mujer y hombre, joyería finas, perfumes con fragancias deliciosas, pero que casi no se ocuparían ya que ella no lo necesitaría, su olor que emanaba era más que suficiente y exquisito, zapatos, zapatillas... de todo, muy pronto estaría junto a ella, sonríe seductor, volvería tocar su cuerpo, besar con deseo sus labios deliciosos, tomarla de la mano, reírse juntos, demostrase su amor en la noches de pasión, estaría con ella para siempre y si era necesario movería tierra y mar para ello, aún seguía preocupado por ella esperaría un rato más aunque le quemara por dentro seguiría esperando a que Nadeshiko le diera informes sobre Hilary.

Se incorpora, toma una rosa del florero que habían dejado de adorno para la habitación huele, se quita el saco y se remanga la camisa, dejando ver un pequeño fénix que se formaba en la muñeca, mientras que la acercaba a la boca creciéndole sus colmillos – Dranzer… Fenix que renace muéstrame a la familia- diciendo eso muerde su muñeca dejando caer unas gotas de sangre a la rosa que empieza a salir una sombras, que dura en la oscuridad por unos segundos, después de que se oye el canto de Dranzer se ilumina de fuego y regresa la rosa a la normalidad.

- Ya era hora Kai – decía el chico pelirrojo, de tez pálida, ojos negros y un cuerpo deseable para cualquier mujer y buena estatura.

- Hmp – decía Kai cerrando los ojos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – que querías, Tala sabes muy bien que tenía que verla.

- ¡¿Es ella?! – se paraba una chica, tez lechosa, su cuerpo como muñeca de porcelana, deseable a la vez atrevida, color de cabello que era café oscuro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y fleco anaranjado, ojos verdes brillosos y labios color carmín, agarraba de los hombros desesperadamente a Kai – ¡dime por favor ¿es ella? – decía ilusionada- ¡vamos Kai di algo!- llega Tala y la aparta un poco para tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila Julia, ahora mismo nos dirá si es ella- dice abrazándola por detrás depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello sonriendo superficialmente – ¿no es así Kai?

Sonríe desafiante- no estaría aquí –sonríe aún más-si no fuera ella, de eso no hay duda.

- Significa que… - le empiezan a salir lágrimas de alegría a Julia voltea a ver a Tala que le asiente con la cabeza, lo abraza- lo sabía, lo sabía está viva.

- ¿Y que Kai?, ¿te olvidas de nosotros?- Kai voltea a ver a los demás.

- Eres descortés- decía un chico de buena estatura y cuerpo formidable, cabello gris, al igual que sus ojos, sonríen maliciosamente mientras que abrazaba a su pareja que era de pelo negro y largo hasta el muslo, cuerpo irresistible para un ser humano y ojos azules turquesa, labios carmín atrevido y piel pálida también sonriendo mostrando los colmillos.

- ¿Qué tal Bryan?, ¿Zoleika? – diciendo eso Kai, se besan entre ellos – eso te dijo suficiente ja ja ja ja – dice Bryan riéndose, al igual que Zoleika pero en voz bajo.

- Veo que ya has encontrado a la muñequita – dice un chico alto, musculoso y cuerpo bien formado, cabello color ocre y ojos negros haciendo su apariencia ruda – Kai afirma sonriendo –me da gusto pero ¿sabes?, ella me debe un carrera y un duelo de fuerzas, quiero la revancha ja ja ja – le da un golpe una chica de pelo morado, ojos color azul como el mar, tez lechosa, labios rosados y cuerpo envidiable- ¿sigues aun con eso?, pobre Hilary chan.

- Ya entendí Camelia, perdón – decía Spencer sobándose la cabeza.

- Por eso siempre Hilary chan te ganaba y no dudes que volvería hacerte morder el polvo, por nada le decían la Titania.

- No hay que arruinarle el momento a Julia hermanos – decía Zoleika agarrando la mano de Bryan – y más aun de Kai.

Todos sienten que llega un felino, aterrizando en un lugar, que a la hora de estrellarse se oye un rugido, dejando ver a un chico pálido, cuerpo conservado y tonificado, ojos marrones, cabello negro y perfil gatuno – Hola cuanto tiempo Kai- sonríe.

Kai se acerca un poco más a el- si cuanto tiempo y por lo visto sigues viviendo en china –Rei asiente con la cabeza – veo que nos reunimos aquí por el motivo que me imagino, al fin la has… – es interrumpido por que en un parte del lugar se forma un remolino de agua y un espíritu de cocodrilo que al estrellase desaparece dejando ver a la pareja – ¡¿es cierto?!- decía la chica de cabello anaranjado, tez lechosa, cuerpo perfecto, ojos azules, labios rojizos y ocupando unos lentes redondos, en la cual sonríe al confirmarle Kai que era verdad- Hil está viva- dice acercándose más el chico rubio, ojos azules como el océano, sonrisa irresistible, cuerpo esbelto y tez blanca- es un gusto oír esa noticia y ya era hora que Hil esté con nosotros, y ¿cuándo regresara? – todos lo miran.

- Aun no – dice Kai para quitar la tensión entre todos – Nadeshiko sabe que hemos regresado, está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

- ¿Crees que la Yuko también quiera ayudarnos? – dice Julia apretando los puños – ella tuvo la culpa, mira que ponerle un hechizo a mi hermana- Tala trata de tranquilizarla pero comprende también su situación por la que está pasando- para eso esperaremos sus motivos, cuando hablemos- decía Tala, solo Julia agacho la cabeza con su mirada sombría – no tenemos otra opción...está bien, pero ya sabes que no estamos dispuesto a esperar- todos afirman con la cabeza.

- Si lo sé, Nadeshiko hará todo lo posible para que hablemos mañana, por el momento-lo interrumpe Camelia- lo que vi, te acercabas a ella pero la alejabas, no le hizo muy bien el encuentro,-pone los dedos en la barbilla en forma de determinación- pero, hay que decir que progresaste, hiciste lo correcto, ya saben – Kai afirma con la cabeza y Camelia dirige sus palabras a todos – no hay que acercarnos demasiado a ella, saben que podríamos anticipar lo que no queremos que pase hacerle daño a nuestra Hilary-chan, cuando lo hablemos con Nadeshiko y Yuko sé que tiene que darnos sus explicaciones, veremos entre todos la forma necesaria para hacerla regresar.

- Pero hay que mantenernos alertas, ya que no dudaran en venir por ella – dice Zoleika- hay que agradecerles que ellas la han mantenido oculta de ellos.

- No tocaran a mi hermana, les haré pagar por todo lo que han causado – decía Julia la interrumpe Emily – todos les haremos pagar a esos malditos lo que han causado- interrumpe Kai- su sangre será derramada y pedirán suplicas, me encargare de cortarlos sin compasión alguna, los masacrare- empieza a salir una aura pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

- Bueno lo mejor sería calmarnos – decía Rei de mediador- por el momento mañana estaremos en la escuela de Hilary, poco a poco nos iremos a acercarnos a ella.

Llega un Pegaso con alas de fuego y se para cerca de Julia que se desvanece dejando a ver a un chico de cabello rojizo, facciones similares a Julia, mismo color de ojos, con estatura promedio al lado de Julia y con un cuerpo tonificado, fuerte y deseable - ¡¿es cierto? ¿han encontrado a nuestra hermana?! –Mira a Julia ilusionado al igual que ve a Kai que asienta con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Julia se pone feliz- ¡la ha encontrado hermano!- el chico se arrodilla y con lágrimas a brote de la felicidad - ¡no lo puedo creer, ella está viva, con..- ve a Kai y con un ágil movimiento lo toma de los hombro -¡¿como esta? dime!- Kai lo aparta un poco – bien…sé tu emoción pero tranquilo Raúl, no tienes que sacudirme así, no soy un muñeco – lo mira seriamente –Raúl solo pasa saliva y se incorpora - ¡¿dónde está?!

- Hermano aún no está con nosotros, desgraciadamente tenemos... que espera un poco más – decía Julia acercándose y poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hermano - ¡pero qué dices! ¡No ella, tiene que estar con nosotros hemos esperado 150 años! – Se aparta bruscamente de Julia y se acerca Tala rápidamente – oye tranquilízate, esperamos 150 años podemos esperar unos días más y… – Raúl lo interrumpe -¡¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! – mientras que Kai caminaba hacia la mesa a tomar un copa de sangre, empezó a beberlo pero con los gritos de Raúl, hacía que su paciencia acabara y su enojo por no poder vengarse aún y tomar a Hilary lo consumían, lo sacaban de quicio, azoto la copa con un poco de aura de fuego alrededor haciendo un profundo orificio la pared llamando la atención de todos-¡cállate ya! – Raúl vuelve a contestar - ¡cómo quieres… – no puede terminar por que Kai lo mira fríamente con un ágil movimiento lo toma por la camisa y lo alza Julia trata de meterse pero Tala la detiene -*pero Tala va a…*-Tala le contesta en con la cabeza en forma de negación, Julia entiende perfectamente que es su hermano pero no puede entrometerse ya que Raúl se había protestado demasiado y a Kai lo estaba poniendo de mal humor y la desesperación al igual que todos .

- ¡TU CREES QUE NO QUIERO QUE ESTE CONMIGO Y CON USTEDES! –aprieta más fuerte de la camisa, mientras que Raúl hace gestos de dolor trata de zafarse pero no puede, sabe perfectamente que Kai es uno de los vampiros más fuertes que hay - ¡SOLO ME ESTAS SACANDO DE MI CABALES, HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE, Y MAS QUE UN NIÑO INMADURO COMO TÚ NO ENTIENDE QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO CADA SEGUNDO DE NO TENERLA, SOPORTAR CUANTO HA SUFRIDO EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, COMO A ELLA LE TOCO VERME EN LA DERROTA, COMO ME ENTERRABAN LA ESTACA, METIÉNDOME EN ESE MALDITO ATAÚD SELLADO!- acercándolo -¡ESTAR SIEMPRE ATORMENTADA POR NUESTRA SEPARACIÓN, ELLA SUFRE MÁS QUE NOSOTROS!.

- Basta Kai- decía Max tocándole el hombro para tranquilizarlo – Raúl lo entiende no tienes por qué desquitarse, es normal querer a Hilary con nosotros- terminado eso suelta a Raúl, lo azota al piso eso hace que empiece a toser.

- Chicos hay que olvidar este mal rato y mejor hay que hacer un brindis – diciendo Emily tratando de calmar la pelea- aparte aún falta Tyson, Daichi y Kenny pero siguen investigando al enemigo y la táctica para proteger a Hilary como a nosotros – Kai da un suspiro y regresa a la mesa pero sin antes mirar a Raúl que solo traga saliva le da una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – hmp- cierra sus ojos y va a tomar otra copa, al igual que todos – un brindis por encontrar a la esposa de Kai y no solo de esposa – sonríen un poco – si no a nuestra querida hermana y amiga Hilary .

Todos brindaron por Hilary, su regreso…Julia, Raúl y nuestro querido Kai estaban satisfechos y muy felices por su búsqueda, como buscar un diamante en medio del mar, aunque Kai no estaba del todo feliz debido a la preocupación – Hermanos míos espero mañana su regreso en la mansión, por el momento tengo que irme, tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente- todos se vieron y dudando por un momento, después solo afirmaron con la cabeza, Camelia por su parte sabia, gracias al poder que poseía, la razón por la que él se iba y también sabe que está moviéndose bien en cuanto a Hilary chan, debía guardarlo como un secreto por el bien de Julia, Raúl y de los demás, también se sentía angustiada pero no quería atormentarlos más.

Kai había supuesto bien que Camelia sabia, por eso antes de irse se miraron entre ellos discretamente, afirmaron con la cabeza, sería un secreto por el momento, haciendo eso se fue.

* * *

- mmmmm- empieza quejarse Hiromi desde su cama y tocándose la frente, abre poco a poco los ojos y habla con un pequeño hilo de voz- na..na.

Nadeshiko se levanta desde su silla rápidamente- mi niña ¿Cómo te sientes? – viéndola un poco preocupada.

- Bi…bien ¿Qué me paso?- trata de incorporase pero Nadeshiko se lo impide.

- Deberías descansar mi niña, aun estas débil, si mañana no te sientes bien sería bueno que no fueras a la escuela- Hiromi iba a protestar pero al ver la cara de su nana prefirió seguir durmiendo, por primera vez no quería cenar, entendió Nadeshiko y mejor la dejo tranquila y se salió del cuarto.

Unas hora después Hiromi estaba completamente dormida, debido al calor que hacía termino destapándose, dejando verse en pijama que era un camisón negro de tirantes que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, la había cambiado Nadeshiko para que estuviera tranquila y durmiera plácidamente, también el cabello estaba bien cepillado, cambiando de posición del lado en el que estaba la ventana larga en la cual daba el hermoso reflejo de la luna y la noche completamente oscura, sus cortinas no cubrían la ventana.

Seguía durmiendo plácidamente, hace tiempo que no se sentía así, aun no llegaba la hora de su tormento, por eso lo aprovechaba al máximo, cuando dio un suspiro dejando sus labios entre abiertos y bañando con la luna su piel lechosa, pasaron unos segundos cuando siento el aire freso, oyó un ruido muy bajo pero pensó que una rama se había estrellado, quiso seguir dormida, cuando de repente siente que le huelen el cuello, como si quieran atrapar el olor que emanaba, siente que se acercan a su oído para dejar entrar a una voz hermosa, en la cual sintió miles de mariposas brotar en su estómago y su corazón latiendo rápidamente- regresa…- era lo que oía una voz de al parecer un chico, abrió los ojos poco a poco al ver quién era se sorprende y sonrojada dice - ¿Kai Hitawari?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción ya ven que soy una novata ^^ prometo tratar de mejorar y bueno se que me querrán matar je je je ya que en mi parecer lo deje en lo más emocionante je je je, daré mi mejor esfuerzo ya que no soy muy buena en cuando se trata de describir saluditos ^^.**_

_**¿reviews?**_


End file.
